The Castelia Shore
by ColtSand
Summary: First Chapter Says It All. Rewrite of an story from my old account, that story had the same title. Now accepting Oc's
1. Charachter Backgrounds

After each paragraph title I will list the narrator. Each of eight characters will narrate. This is mostly an introduction to each characters personality and the story will evolve into more during the next chapters.

* * *

Castelia Shore

Paragraph 1: Cress

I woke up to the blaring of an noisy alarm clock. Much to my dismay there was a lady with blonde flowing hair in my bed. I started to put my long pants on but the young lady stopped me.

"Good morning Cress, my little sugar plum," An soothing voice said. In all actuality I hated the pet name. I decided to go with the flow though. I kissed her long and soft, she then grabbed my hips and started to take my underwear off. I let her do what she wanted to for a little bit. Then she said those three little words I hate. "I love you." Afraid I would get to attached to her I ran off back to the Castelia Shore where I never had the fear of commitment. Just strings of one night stands and break ups. The kind of life a guy like me wants to live.

Paragraph 2: Eric

I sat at my desk in the room studying for a job at the Castelia Police Department. I had aced all of my exams and classes. There was only one more exam and it was the hardest, the entry exam, I had been studying all week. The time had finally come, It was time for me to show what I'm made of. "Ladies and gentlemen start your test," The instructor yelled. I than began to fill in all of the questions.

Paragraph 3: Iris

I was appointed the champion of the Pokemon League when I was 14 years old. I was always expected to live up to my father. My father was a hero in the Unova region everyone loved him. I hated growing up in his shadow though. I was supposed to be an amazing trainer and nothing else. Therefore I always yearn for something more, maybe someday I will fill this hole in my heart.

Paragraph 4: Brendan

"Don't leave Brendan, honey we need you here," a voice said as I woke up. Ever since I left my home region Hoenn I've been having weird dreams. I never really wanted to leave Hoenn so I find Castelia City sad. I would do anything for my Fiancé May, she is the sexiest and nicest girl I know. I love her so much, sometimes I wonder if she feels the same about me. The question I always ask myself though is do I love my family more or May more. I guess only time will tell.

Paragraph 5: May

I am one of the models at the new Castelia City modeling department. I have always been described as sexy by every guy I've met. When I met Brendan I realized he was the one, so I settled down with him. I made him move to Unova to stay with my friends Haley and Dawn. Brendan has always been moping around everyone since them. I think he might not love me anymore. He would never tell me that because he is such a nice guy. I sometimes wonder if I should end things but I made him move so would it be wrong. I will have to test his love I guess.

Paragraph 6: Haley

I was born and raised in Unova I have never lived anywhere else other than Castelia City. I met Hilbert on my original start of my pokemon journey. I always thought he was the cutest guy I had ever seen. The moment I saw him I just wanted to pinch his cheeks. I might sound a little love struck but believe it or not I am a teenage girl. We never officially went on a date but I plan on changing that very soon. I make my living by directing plays at the Nimbasa City musical theatre with Elesa. My life has always been an success in my eyes. I hate drama but I think everyone in my house loves drama, so are they really my friends?

Paragraph 7: Dawn

I am a Nurse Joy for the local Pokemon Center in Castelia City. It is a very interesting job and I love it. Ever since I moved to Unova I have been a little saddened cause I had lost someone very dear to me. That's why I think Brendan and I have a connection. I know he is in love with my best friend May but I also want him. I will never have him though, so there is not much to hope for. Will I ever find my one true Love? Is my one true love Brendan? Well I guess anything not known or revealed will be revealed.

Paragraph 8: Hilbert

People say I'm mysterious and I don't talk much. I don't really have anything to talk about. Professor Juniper is the only person I have ever gotten close too. I work for her as and lab apprentice. Sometimes I find myself thinking about a girl named Haley, but I don't wasn't a relationship. Why does everything in this world have to be about dating why cant it be about Pokemon science?

Paragraph 9: Eric

Everyone of my friends has to be crazy. Why cant I make normal friends like regular people? Well I guess thats just a part of life on the Castelia Shore.


	2. Craziness, Confidence, and Love

So I decided to continue and I am really proud of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Paragraph 1: Eric

Sherriff North, or Jenny as she is commonly referred to as walked into my dorm room real quietly as she had for the last few weeks. "Hello Sherriff North, what may I assist you with," I asked the tall blunette. "First you can call me Jen, second Mr. Wilson sit down," she said in her low, raspy voice. I looked into her eyes needing, hoping she would say that I had made an passing grade on the test and was a cop. "Hon, you didn't make the academy." I stood there shocked, I wanted to cry but I didn't want to embarrass myself either. "Uh, uh," I could only manage those words out of my mouth. Jen looked into my wanting eyes and said some healing, yet odd words. "I can pull some strings for you to become a cop, but you will have to do something for me first." She then put her hand on my inner thigh and slowly started to work her hand up my body.

Paragraph 2: Iris

"Here you are Ms. Iris welcome back to Castelia City. "Thanks Mr. Henry here take this tip," I replied as I handed him a twenty dollar bill and waved goodbye. I walked into the house the eight of us had bought awhile back to notice that no one was in it. "Seriously!" I yelled so loud that Arceus could hear me. I had just got done batteling 17 competitiors this week, all super hard battles to come back to none of my friends. So I just spread out on that on the couch and decided to take a nap, when I woke up thought I wasn't on the couch.

Paragraph 3: Cress

I groped the red-head and sweetly caressed my lips against her as I zipped my jacket up, she begged for one more kiss but I simply said I had other buisness to attend too. She put her arms around my hips trying to unbutton my pants one more time. I carefully unlocked her arms and threw them away. She then unzipped the jacket much to my displeasure but, I let her to see what she would do. She then tried to unbutton my pants again so I knew it was time to give her a wake up call. "Look girl, me and you both know your just my toy so get off of me and move on," I angerily barked at the obviously teenage girl, rape laws were very different in Castelia City much to my liking. "Uh, I knew you were a mistake," she answered back. "Really then why do you still want more," I explained, grinning, then I threw a wink her way and left the dirty hotel room. As I walked away I felt kind of guilty for treating her so bad but hey someone had to teach her a lesson, her father obviously didnt. She was quite good for a young girl but I have my likes and dislikes and virgins are a dislike for me. The inexperience throws me off. Why am I telling you this? I really do not know maybe it's because it is all I do.

Paragraph 4: Iris

"Where am I," I asked a very feminine looking figure. I was still not coherent so I could not tell who it was. "You are at the Castelia City modeling department, did you forget about your appointment?" A familiar voice asked. I finnally realized it, I had forgotten I made an appointment to be on the cover of a modeling magazine. Then I realized the voice was my friend May."Oh my bad I forgot I was scheduled for today." "No problem, thats why I carried you here," May replied very kindly. I got off of their purple lounge chair and went to the makeup room. They curled my hair kind of like my friend Cynthia's and then the put an long no-shoulder dress on me, it was black and It brought out my hair very well. "You look stunning," I blone, male receptionest told me. He was just a little taller than me, and he wasn't drop dead gourgeous but there was something intriguing about him. So I walked up to make conversation and suddenly I had forgotten about the horrible week I had.

Paragraph 5: Cress

"Cress it is nice to see you," an awful voice said. Everytime I heard the voice I just wanted to commit suicide on the spot. It of course was my mother. "Hello mother, it is nice to see you too," I lied. She looked into my eyes and smiled as she kissed my cheek. We talked for what seemed like ten hours but, in reality it was only ten minutes. She asked me how I was, where I lived, and if I was with a girl? All the questions made me die a little inside, I hated my mom she gave me a bad childhood. When she stopped talking I was thankful so then I left and said goodbye. I then stopped by my brother Chili's house. "I saw mom today Chili, it was awful. "What are you talking about Cress? Mom has been dead for years."

Paragraph 6: Eric

I read the pass bulliten board and I smiled when I saw my name on there. I will admit I am not proud of what I did but hey it worked. My cellphone rang and I answered. When I said hello I heard the deep voice I heard all night yesterday. "Good morning beautiful," I said to the older woman. "Good morning to you to sweetie," she also said. "Look honey I hope you know that last night was a one time thing right, I was just lonely," Jenny said. "Oh I understand completely Sherriff North. Also I know that your lying no one hits and quits it when it comes to Eric Wilson." I then hung up the phone, strolled down the street all the way down to my house, I had missed it the last few months.

Paragraph 7: Iris

"Guess what dad, I have a date with a guy on Friday so I will need you to cover," I called and told my dad. "Well honey I am actually busy," he replied. "Please dad? Come on I use to cover for you all the time will you please? "Fine but just this once and if this boy treats you bad, you just call me and I'll take care of it. "Thanks dad I will see you later. I was happy I could go out with Daniel on Friday he was charming and I could finnally think about something other than being the champion.

* * *

Is Cress cray-cray, will find Iris find love, is Eric really that confident and does he want to be with Sheriff North. You might find out next chapter you might not, I have to develop other charachters too. Got any comments, then give them to me good, or bad. Want a charachter in the story I need Oc's so tell me any feedback give it I am here to listen and no more Hiatus.


	3. Questionable Decisions Part One

So guys what did you think of chapter 2! Unfortunately no Eric in this one but there will be an excert from the other two that were in last chapter. This one follows a lot of complex feelings and all the feelings come to a head fast but you will have to see what happens.

Disclaimer of Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not required to read, it is pointless.

Disclaimer: News Flash! No one on Fan Fiction owns Pokemon and we know that, so disclaimers are not nessecary.

P.S. Daniel is a blonde Cheren so kinda OC, Kinda not.

* * *

Paragraph 1: May

"That's right work it, work it," my manager Elesa yelled as she circled around me and Drew, a fellow supermodel. He had his body pinned up right against mine, actually much to my pleasure. Brendan had not been very active with me as usual as he used to be so I was needy. Drew put his hand on my breast which was a part of the script. I put my hands behind Drew's back and grabbed his behind firmly. He let out a soft groan, and I could not help but smile. Fortunately Elesa just thought we were improvising so we just kept on touching each other on the stage any way we wanted. He touched me like I had not been touched in a long time and it made me feel beautiful. Thankfully Elesa yelled break and we both went to our dressing room, well his dressing room. Gosh what would Brendan think if he saw this, I am such a bad person.

Paragraph 2: Brendan

"Professor Juniper, I have an important guest for you. He is the new Virbank Gymleader, thanks to Roxie's mental breakdown. Please welcome Brendan Norman," Hilbert said with a wide grin. "Oh it is so nice to meet you, how has your stay in Unova been Mr. Norman," the shockingly beautiful Professor Juniper asked, she was gourgeous despite her age. "Oh it is nice, it doesn't compare to my home region though," I said still admiring her beauty, ah why am I doing this. "Oh, well you know what they say there is no place like home," she replied calmly. "Uh, I am going to go," I voiced awkwardly. I then turned around and ran back to Castelia City.

Paragraph 3: May

"We can never, ever speak of that again, to anyone you hear me. I will admit it was nice to hook-up with an old flame but I have someone else now," I told Drew. "Well why not, you could just dump that pretty-boy and be with me," Drew fired right back. Back when Drew and I did contests in Kanto together we used to meet up for some friendy play time, if you catch my drift. Well anyways him and I were close but when I met Brendan I broke it off. Drew but his hand on mine and planted a kiss right upon my lips. We just stood there for a few minutes holding each other. I realized that I for some reason felt closer to him then Brendan, even thought we hadn't seen each other for years. Is it time to end things with Brendan?

Paragraph 4: Iris

I sat there in my short white dress that went above my knees. I straightened my hair and I also had on tall black heels. When I walked to our table Daniel was wearing goofy looking red glasses, a white dress-shirt and a black blazer. He also wore a long pair of black dress pants. I couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous looking outfit. I was nervous as well as this was my first date in a long time. So I sat down and made small talk with the awkwardly-dressed man.

Paragraph 5: Cress

"What are you talking about? I just saw mom litterally five minutes ago. Are you delerious?" I asked my slightly younger brother. "No Cress you are the crazy one, they found her body in the sewers a couple years ago," Chili barked. I tried to decipher my mind and Chili's comment for what was happening. I scanned my brain for the answer. Then one thing popped into my mind. It was my mom, blood soaked hair, with a knife sticking out of her skull.

* * *

Pretty rushed on this chapter that is why it is a part one. In every multi charachter series there is always one charachter that is used more than others. In my series that will probablly be Cress because his personality is so interesting. Please read chapter 3.5 when it comes out.

Review Now!


	4. Questionable Decisions Part Two

Hey guys it's me ColtSand here with Chapter Four. Still havent had a chance to use, Haley(Hilda), or Hilbert but I will get there. Now please enjoy this unneeded disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of these charachters, except for Eric.

Eric: Yup I'm original.

* * *

Paragraph 1: May

"Hey Brendan please hand me the ketchup," I asked seemingly not being heard. Brendan was just staring over my right shoulder. I looked over to see if his was staring at another woman but it was actually just a potted plant. At this point I was know wondering how a plant was more important than me. "Honey," I voiced loudly. "Honey!" I exclaimed even louder.

"Huh, oh yeah," Brendan sounded to me.

"I wanted you to hand me the ketchup but you were to busy checking out that plant."

"Whatever," He said shrugging me off. This angered me so I just got up and walked out of the restaraunt. I heard him yelling what did I do but I ignored and walked away. Brendan then ran up to me and looked into my eyes and said a few words that changed my life.

"I don't think our relationship is working May, I love you but we are drifting apart. We just don't gel." I stood there shocked, I knew our days were numbered but I wasn't ready. I always invisioned myself as the one ending it.

"Uh, I agree, we are no longer together," I replied as I walked off. I felt kind of releaved I could do whatever I want without feeling guilty. It was an amazingly great feeling.

Paragraph 2: Dawn

"Here you go Emporeon, now go play in the ice rink," I said to my beloved Pokemon as I handed him my second Castelia Cone. I was enjoying the day with one of my best friends in the Unova region, Bianca.

"So Dawn, how is Lucas and the family doing back home," Bianca asked me. Bianca had never actually met Lucas but I had talked about hime enough she pretty much knew him. I honestly didn't know how Lucas was doing right now because he had not called me this week. Which is not unusual becuase he is of course the Pokemon Champion in the Sinnoh Region.

"Well I think he is doing good but he has been really busy lately. You know because there is always more challengers to the Champion in the Summer," I explained to my dear friend. Bianca sat there silent for a moment. It was probablly because she didn't know how to respond.

"Well I'm sure he is very busy then," Bianca finally answered after the bizzare silence. Then her extransciever rang, but it was a text message. "Oh! Sorry Dawn but I have to go. Come here Pignite let's go," Bianca said seemingly in a hurry. I said goodbye and wondered what was so urgent. Oh well though you never know what Bianca is up to. She is always doing somethigng crazy. I then saw my good friend May scurrying past me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey May what is wrong?" I exclaimed to her. Then I walked up to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Brendan broke up, I'm just a little dissapointed we didn't last," May quietly answered still sobbing her eyes out. I stood there looking into my best girlfriend's eyes and gave her a huge hug. Then the weirdest thing happen she grabbed my butt. I didn't know what to do at first. Then though I seperated myself from her. I looked at the ground stunned for a couple of seconds. Why would my friend do this, she knows I have a boyfriend. You think my friend would respect me some more. May must really have some screws loose in her head.

"Whoa! Sorry May but I don't swing that way," I barked at her then I sprinted away fearing she would hit me. I went to my house worried about what May thought of me now.

Paragraph 3: Cress

"Okay, okay mom is dead but how did she die," I asked Chilli as politely as I could in my infuriated state.

"Well honestly Cress we killed her," Chili replied to my question. "We were young and we didn't understand what we were doing with those knives. You know all this though, why are you asking me about it?" I didn't remeber the moment Chili was talking about but my brother would not lie to me.

"How come I do not remember doing any of that Chili, huh how come?" I questioned Chili. He stood there thinking the question over. He probablly did not know the answer. Suddenly a frown came upon his face and he started to put his head in his arms. He raised his head back up and had a single tear rolling down his face.

"Cress believe me I would love to tell you, but the answer is something to big to tell anyone. I was told never to tell you and I am going to respect dad's wishes. I would like to please ask you to leave." I stood there motionless wondering how my brother could tell me to leave. Especially at a time like this. I asked him a very personal question and his answer is to not tell me.

"Fine whatever Chili, but I will find the answer and when I find out, you are the first person I am going to visit," I exclaimed at Chili letting him know that I was laying down the law. "Watch your back Chili because if me finding the answer is that bad than your in a heap of trouble." I walked out of the nice home and got onto the sidewalk. I put on my fleece jacket and I strolled back to the Castelia Shore, the inner city will never suit me anyway.

* * *

I hope you guys are excited to see what happens because I sure am. I really like this chapter I think it was the best yet. How screwed up is May, heck how screwed up is Cress? How crazy is ... well Dawn really isn't crazy but will May be made at Dawn? Is Cress willing to hurt Chili to find the answer to his problems? Man life is crazy on the Castelia Shore.


	5. Departure

Hey guys it is ColtSand and I am here to say a few things to a couple of people. I would like to thank ShyKneeStardust and 12hinata123 for being frequent reviewers of this story. I would also like to thank the visitors reading the story. Now please enjoy this unneeded disclaimer and an unrelated response from Eric.

Disclaimer: This story is pretty intense so if that bothers you, still read it and I don't own Pokémon. Japan does.

Eric: Yeah and how come Japan gets a white 3DS but America doesn't! Dang Nintendo don't be bias. Also come on set a release date for the new PMD, get your act together Nintendo.

Me: That was suprisingly kinda related to the topic. Also we get a special guest POV but who could it be (; you will have to read to find out. Now please enjoy this segment of The Castelia Shore.

* * *

Paragraph 1: Iris

The young man was walking me back home to our beach house. We walked in silence for the most of the trip. The only reason I was silent though was because I was thinking back over the night. I didn't want the whole spectacle to end but when we had reached the house I said my good bye and went inside. When I walked in all seven of my friends were home because I saw there cars but for some reason, no one was hanging out with each other in the living room. Full from the amazing supper I had I went right to bed myself as I walked I heard strange occurances. I heard silence coming from Brendan and May's room which is unusual because they are usual laughing. When I walked past Cress's room he was screaming, which was not that unusual but still weird. Dawn was crying her eyes out which was kind of awkward as well. My other two roomates were silent in there rooms though which was normal. When I got to my room it was quiet just the way I like it, no drama to deal with.

Paragraph 2: Brendan

I lay here motionless next to May feeling the agony of wanting to touch her, but knowing I can't. Complete silence is all that could be heard throughout the room. I didn't want to worry any of my friends but I would be leaving Unova tonight. I decided not to tell any of them to spare their feelings but my time at the Castelia Shore has ended. I have mixed emotions about moving but I can't wait untill I see my dad Norman.

Paragraph 3: Chili

If I told Cress the truth there is no way I would make it out the house alive, but I am not sure if I'm going to be alive after all of this anyways. At this point I am so conflicted on what to do it is tearing my soul apart. I would ussually go to Cress when I am conflicted about things but that isn't an option this time. I guess I will just have to ask Cilan what I should do, he knows the secret as well.

Paragraph 4: Brendan

I stood there in the middle of the airport in Mistrailion City, ready for my plane to come pick me up. I had a lonely feeling down in the pit of my stomach, I was having second thoughts about leaving. Hoenn, I mean it was my birthplace, my home why wouldn't I want to go back. So many people were crowding the airport, considering it was the week of Christmas it was not that suprising.

"Hey Brendan nice to see you again," I heard a young female girl asked me. There in front of me stood my old friend Skyla.

"Hey Skyla, how are you?" I voiced.

"Just fine but what are you doing at the airport?" Skyla replied to my question with another question.

"Oh, I am leaving for Hoenn."

"You are What?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. Then I turned around and saw my now ex-girlfriend, the lovable May Birch.

* * *

Sorry for the super late update but finals are coming up and I had to fix a couple of grades for school. This is going to be another two-part chapter as well. Again sorry for the late update.


End file.
